


A is For Adopted

by FakePlastikTrees



Series: Holiday ABC's 2012 [3]
Category: Grey's Anatomy, Private Practice
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-21
Updated: 2012-12-21
Packaged: 2017-11-21 23:07:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/603078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FakePlastikTrees/pseuds/FakePlastikTrees
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A is for Adopted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A is For Adopted

A is for Adopted, Grey’s Anatomy, Callie/Addison (Callie meets baby Henry)  
Snoopythepoo (lj)

  
Callie wrings her hands together and then glances over at Sofia, napping soundly in the stroller beside the park bench she currently occupies. It’s a perfect seventy-eight degrees outside and sunny, but not obnoxious. Perhaps moving here won’t be too awful, Callie thinks, considering that Sofia will have park trips during any month of the year if she so desires. Squinting against the sun, she readjusts her Aviators and sits back, crossing and re-crossing her legs, searching the sparse lunch crowd for that well known redhead.

A blonde woman vaguely resembling Arizona catches her eye and for a moment, Callie feels a twinge in her chest. But it’s gone quickly and she smiles because the pain lasts less and less.

“Callie!”

She turns to her left and quickly recognizes that hurried, determined pace. Gone are the designer stilettos today, replaced instead by a pair of knee-length leather riding boots that nearly camouflage with the dark fitted jeans. Her casual wear. She pushes a stroller similar to Sofia’s with that same confidence but with a smile that’s wider than Callie remembers seeing in a long time on Addison. It makes Callie happy. Happier than she’s felt since Addison left Seattle. As she stands and Addison gets closer, her eyes hidden behind dark tinted glasses, Callie hopes Henry will like her.

“Hi!” Addison greets her.

There as an anxious high pitch to her tone and feeding off of each other’s nerves, they hesitate to kiss and instead go for a hug. This is big. Callie is meeting Addison’s son for the first time, and while Addison has known Sofia since the second she was born, this moment will decide whether they can do this or not. For Addison, it’s more about seeing Callie with Henry, seeing them interact and seeing if that spark between them is still just as alive, even with their respective children along. For Callie, it’s about timing. Because time has never been on their side before and this now seems like their last chance. It seems like everything has been pointing towards this moment. And perhaps they should have talked more about it, but pussyfooting around the obvious chemistry between them seems a little ridiculous when there is nothing else to discuss.

Henry is adorable, and laughing when Callie picks him up and holds him securely in her arms. It feels right. She glances at Sofia again, who is still sleeping, and she wonders what kind of big sister she would be to this little guy.

Addison heaves a sigh of relief and tears of the same well up in her eyes behind the dark shades as she sits beside the brunette on the bench. “He likes you,” She says and then leans over to gently brush an unruly curl out of Sofia’s face.

“Well, I like him too.” Callie kisses the top of Henry’s head and then looks over at Addison. Hesitant, she begins to lean forward and then stops, grateful that Addison seems to be better at making decisions when their lips touch. They linger there for a moment, simply feeling the swell of each other’s lips, exchanging a breath when they part and then meet again for a chaste kiss before pulling back.

“Are you happy?” Addison asks.

“I am,” Callie replies. “Are you?”

“I am. I’m happier now, I think.”

They share an anxious laugh and then Addison allows herself the quandary she’s been holding back for a week now, “So what do you think? Is LA winning you over?”

“I could get used a little sunshine, yes.”

“Good,” Addison nods and settles back comfortably, her arm loosely draped around the other woman’s shoulders as she watches the crowd with the sound of Callie and Henry having a conversation of their own beside her. She wants to tell Callie she loves her, but she won’t dare ruin this moment. She decides that it can wait.

 


End file.
